Aniki
by TeeLee123
Summary: I'm in love with Bulla Briefs, my brother's girlfriend, and I've been in love with her for as long as I can remember. Everytime I see her with Gohan, a part of me dies and I can't stop myself from hating my brother more and more with each passing day. Still, as much I love Bulla, I can never betray my brother. I have to stay away from Bulla, even if it kills me. Literally.
1. Goten's Heartache

BACKSTORY: Gohan's non-identical twin brother, Goten, was not kidnapped by Piccolo like he was. Goten learned his basic training from Chichi (nothing changed there). Goten stayed on Earth while Gohan went to Planet Namek with Bulma and Krillin. Goku isn't dead, but he has yet to come back to Earth. Vegeta, Gohan, and Goten haven't turned into Super Saiyans because Future Trunks, The Androids, and Cell haven't happened. . . yet.

Oh, and Trunks was never born. . .Bulla was.

**+ + Goten + +**

I was having the same dream I always had, but I could do nothing to stop or change it.

I'm lying on my back- - on a hill facing the river- - surrounded by sweet grass. A butterfly lands on my nose, ( I smile in real life, knowing what's about to happen next. This is the part of the dream I would never want to change). The beautiful woman sitting next to me, Bulla Briefs, laughs. Not wanting to miss the beautiful sight of her smiling, I open my left eye and peek up at her.

Resting her chin on the exposed skin of her shoulder, she smiles shyly at me.

I want to reach out towards her and tuck the blue strand of hair back behind her ear. I'd give anything to touch her soft hair or smooth skin, but I know I cant', even if this is a dream I can't bring myself to do it. Loyalty wins over lust. If this were my first time having this dream, I'd feel disappointed, sad even, but it's not. The best part has yet to come.

Orange, blue and purple butterflies land on my face, chest, and the tips of my shoes. The butterfly's feet tickles my nose, and I can't hold back my sneeze. The butterfly on my nose is cast up into the air, followed by dozens of the butterflies that had perched themselves on my body, all of them fly into the air like leaves being blown in the wind. A colorful wind filled with magnificent colors, better than any fireworks display or rainbow I've ever seen, of course, everything reflected from Bulla's large, topaz blue eyes is magnificent.

Bulla smiles widely as she watches the butterflies leave, her smile vanishes when she notices I'm not watching the butterflies- - I only want to look at her. I would give up food for a lifetime if she would let me stare at her for an entire, uninterrupted, hour. But, Bulla has other things in mind for me.

She bends forward, shifting most of her weight on her left hand, which she placed in the grass beside my left cheek.

Her long strands of hair fall freely against both of my cheeks. I close my eyes for a second as I inhale her scent: kiwi mango shampoo and vanilla body spray. Normally, women's body sprays and other artificial scents make me want to vomit, but not Bulla's. There's another smell mixed in with the artificial scent, HER scent, one so sweet and light no perfume company could ever hope to duplicate its brilliance.

I open my eyes, already knowing the frown I will see, but only for a millisecond before she smiles again. This smile is different. This smile is unsure. What is she unsure of? I bite my lower lip, desperately wishing I could ask her what's wrong, but that's not my place. That's her boyfriend's place.

I wish on shooting stars every night but nothing changes. It can never change. We will always be friends, even in the dream.

Nothing exists except Bulla. Her hair has confined me to look at her face, which is directly in front of me. That's fine. I would gladly look at her over scenery any day. . . everyday if I could! I clench my fists and force my arms to stay down. I can't reach up to cup her face. I can't kiss her passionately like it's my last day on Earth. I can't think with my pants or heart. I can't do anything to her, if she wants something to happen, then she has to be the one to make the move.

Bulla slowly inclines her head, knowing I cannot be the one to touch her.

I want to feel her lips trailing up my neck like she does to him. I want her to tease me by the corner of my lips like she does with him. I want to feel her glossy lips over mine, except I know any kiss we share will be better than one she's experienced with him. ( I moan in real life, begging her to grant me my wishes). My wishes go unanswered. I am not him. I can never be him. Slowly, her moist lips come into contact with my right cheek, the far side of my cheek, too far away actually. There can be no "oops I tilted my head on accident, sorry for stealing an actual kiss" kiss.

Is it my imagination or does she let the peck last longer than "just a friend" would? Wait, this is a dream Goten. Of course this would last long, it is my dream after all. Idiot.

Bulla pulls away and returns to her sitting position, facing towards the river.

I watch her profile. Her mouth is moving and her shoulders are shaking like she's laughing at something. I can't hear her. I can't hear the wind, birds, or traffic crossing the bridge anymore. Everything is quiet. Then, the sky turns purple. The river turns black. Smoke rises from the tall buildings across the river. Bulla stands up, fearful of something. Concerned, I sit up.

The noises come back. None of them are good noises. Screams and explosions fill my ears.

Bulla has changed. It isn't Bulla standing in front of me. In her place, with his back facing me, is a man wearing a blue jacket, with a sword strapped to his back. I rise to my feet and pat the clinging grass away from my bottom. My eyes zoom in on the black and white Capsule Corporation logo on the upper arm of his jacket. Instinctively, I know he's a friend, not an enemy.

"What's happening?" I ask.

The stranger looks back at me over his shoulder, just like Bulla would. His eyes are small but familiar, with striking blue eyes that have seen horrible things no doubt. His haunted eyes isn't what chills me to the bone, it's the color, they're the same as Bulla's.

" They're here." He says, barely loud enough for me to hear.

"Who's here? What do they want? And who are you?"

The wind blows stronger, whipping his lilac hair straight up. His hair stiffens, becoming blond and his eyes change into a pupil-less green. I gape at him, feeling his power rise tremendously. I'd never seen someone turn into a Super Saiyan before.

"I'm Trunks Briefs, Son of Vegeta and Bulma."

A bolt of lightning flashes in the sky behind Trunks, I knew it would, I'd seen this part of the dream plenty of times. A huge boom of thunder sounds off after the lightning, the only difference is, this time, I hear the same thing in real life.

BOOM!

I jump up from my desk screaming," Kamehameha!"

Luckily, I hadn't charged my power or cupped my hands to actually release the Kamehameha blast, which would've taken out the robust teacher and row of classmates in front of me.

Mrs. Baka thumps me on the head with her ruler, which she had used to slap my desk at the exact time as the thunder from my dreams," Mr. Son! I will not tolerate you napping in my class!"

The class giggles. I scratch the back of my head while my pupils dart across the room, before finally resting on Bulla. Phew. She's okay. I was worried there for a second.

"Goten! Are you listening to me?" Mrs. Baka shouts, slapping the ruler on my desk again.

I flinch, catching Bulla mouth 'turn around idiot!' before actually turning around. "Y-yes ma'am."

More giggles erupt as Mrs. Baka screams her head off, which is nothing compared to Mom's screams. I tune out most of Mrs. Baka's insults, saying the occasional "yes ma'am" when she pauses, only to turn away and focus on Bulla when she begins again. Bulla isn't looking at me. She's talking with her classmate and taking notes from the chalkboard. I sigh, of course, she would never look at me the way she does in my dreams. Bulla isn't looking at me, but the girl in the row behind her is.

Videl, she's just loving this.

"That's it!" Mrs. Baka shouts, dragging me out of the room by the shirt collar." You can wait out in the hall for the remainder of the class! And I expect to see a five thousand word essay on why it's wrong to sleep in class on my desk tomorrow morning!"

"Aww, I like to sleep in on Fridays." I was serious, I really do like sleeping in on Fridays, but Mrs. Baka thought I was being a smart ass. For that remark, she literally kicks me into the hall, throwing my book bag on top of me before I could recover from my landing. For extra affect, she made sure to slam the door as hard as she could.

I could head home since it's the last class of the day, but I sit against the wall on the hard, cold floor instead. I have to wait for Bulla. I always wait for Bulla, even on days when she isn't coming over my house. "Bulla's Shadow," that's me. It amazes me how her boyfriend can be calm when she walks home alone. Sure, she's strong enough to take down any human but just the thought of anyone thinking or attempting to violate her in any way makes my blood boil.

The door opens. I frown, it's just Videl. " Fall asleep in class too?"

"No. Only idiots fall asleep in class."

"If I'm an idiot, then doesn't that make you one too?"

Videl throws her wooden bathroom pass at my head, which I dodge." How did you come to that conclusion? I'm not an idiot!" She pokes her finger into my chest." You're the one who's been held back nine years in a row! I started school late because my Mom died, what's your excuse?"

"I'm sorry Videl. How did she die?" I hand her the hall pass.

She snatches it from my hand." I don't want to talk about it."

Figures. She badgers me non stop everyday because she's convinced I'm the Saiyaman, only because she saw me stop a purse thief once, but once I start asking her questions, she avoids the question and runs away. I don't get that girl. Er, woman.

**+ + Goten + +**

"You're wearing a skirt today." Class ended twenty minutes ago, Bulla and I have come to the roof to fly to my house. The roof is the best choice since no one will see us, more specifically, Videl wont see us.

"Does it look bad on me?" She asks, self-consciously holding the ends down like she's trying to cover more of her thighs.

Whoa, eyes up top! Eyes up top! I tilt my head up towards the sky," No you look beautiful. You always look beautiful. It's just, wont it be a problem when we're flying and . . . with all the wind." I cough, trying my best not to imagine it. Please understand what I'm trying to say!

"Oh shoot, you're right. I don't want to flash the entire city," Bulla giggles." What are you doing?"

"Just looking at the clouds." I lower my head quickly, which makes me severely dizzy." I know! We can take the flying nimbus- - Nimbus!"

A small cloud shoots down from the sky to hover in front of me.

"You have to be pure of heart for the nimbus to carry you." I gulp. " Are you pure of heart?"

Bulla shrugs and jumps on the cloud." I guess we'll see."

I exhale the breath i'd been holding in. Good. She's still pure. We talk about random things as we fly to my house. I can't remember most of what we talked about, I just know I loved the way her arms were wrapped around my waist and enjoyed the way it felt having her nuzzle her face against my back. She was only doing it to keep herself from falling off, but I still enjoyed it.

I help her off the cloud, but the second her feet touches the ground, I become invisible. She can only see _him_, who's outside helping Mom with the laundry.

"Gohan!" She cries, running across the grass to jump in his arms.

"Goodness. It's only been a few days, the two of you act like it's been years."

"That's because we're in love Mother. Everyday we're apart feels like a lifetime," Gohan replies, spinning with Bulla in his arms.

I turn away, clutching my chest, which hurts more than any punch could whenever I see them together.

"Goten! You're teacher called me! Why do you keep falling asleep? Do you plan on being a highschool freshmen forever? You're twenty-three for Kami's sake! You should be in college with your brother!"

I flinch as Gohan ruffles my hair. "Don't beat yourself up over it. We all learn at our own pace, you'll graduate before you know it."

I force myself to smile, even though his arm is wrapped possessively around Bulla, and she has her arms wrapped around his waist in return. I'm not stupid. I'm not an idiot. There's only one reason why I chose to be held back in the same grade for nine years in a row. And that reason has blue hair, blue topaz eyes and is in love with my brother.

I'm in love with Bulla Briefs, my brother's girlfriend, and I've been in love with her for as long as I can remember. Everytime I see her with Gohan, a part of me dies and I can't stop myself from hating my brother more and more with each passing day. Still, as much I love Bulla, I can never betray my brother.

I have to stay away from Bulla, even if it kills me. Literally.

I bend forward to cough up blood.

"Are you okay?" Gohan asks, not seeing the red liquid. He thinks I'm puking, he and Bulla have no idea that I'm slowly dying . Bulla was born to be my soul mate, that's what destiny wanted, I just know it. Somehow, my brother snatched my destiny from me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Must've been that candy bar Videl gave me," I lie.

"Your classmate? Does she still think you're the Saiyaman?"

I shake my head, which is still pointing towards the ground. Can't a guy cough up blood in peace?

"Hmm. If she keeps giving you trouble, I'll have a talk with her, as Saiyaman of course."

"I can handle her!" I growl. Does he think I'm foolish enough to reveal our Saiyan race? Does he think I'm incapable of protecting his identity? I protect his girlfriend everyday for Kami's sake! He can have a little more faith in me than that!

"Let's go inside sweetie, I'm sure Chichi would like us to help with dinner."

I stand up and slowly walk away from the house.

"Goten! Wait!" Mom yells." We're about to have supper!"

"I'm not hungry," I reply, not looking back as I raise my hand in a half-hearted wave. If the blood wasn't a big enough hint that I'm dying, it's the fact that I haven't been able to eat a thing for the past three days.

Man, dying is such a pain.


	2. Bulla's Instincts

**Technically this is starting out as a Gohan/Bulla fic, but will it end that way? ~ Teelee123**

**+ + Bulla + +**

Chichi sets the basket of folded clothes on the floor, taking a second glance before shutting the door closed behind her." Darn that boy. I can't tell if he's sick or upset about something." She lets out a sigh." I'm worried about him Gohan."

I silently tip toe into the bathroom while Gohan and Chichi discuss Goten's bizarre behavior. He's my friend, and I know I should be more worried, but sometimes I wish Goten would always stay away. It's wierd, but I always feel nauseas when I'm around him. No, I guess nauseas is too harsh of a word but that's the only way I know how to describe it, besides saying that it feels like butterflies are fluttering around in my stomach when I'm around him. And I don't like it, especially. . .

I clutch my chest and lean over the sink in pain. Gah! Why does this always happen to me when Goten leaves? Maybe I'm more worried and stressed out about his behavior than I thought. I reach out and twist both of the knobs so warm water flows into the white marble basin. The sound of the rushing water is soothing, but it doesn't keep me from spitting out blood. I stare at the red liquid as the rushing water sweeps it down the drain and out of sight, leaving the marble basin clean and spotless.

I cup some of the water into my hands, which I use to rinse the blood from my mouth and splash my face - I always look worn out and pale after puking out the blood. I don't see why, it's not like I lost much blood, not as much as I do when I get a bloody nose or during that time of the month. Maybe it's time I told Mom about this.

"Bulla. . . dinner is ready." My fingers ball up the hand towel beside the sink. Great. The overwhelming feeling of loneliness is setting in.". . .Bulla. . . Are you okay?"

I smile, glancing over at the closed wooden door, but don't say anything. No, I'm not being quiet just to tease Gohan. The feeling of loneliness is strong, I know any word I say will come out as a sob. I hate crying. Crying is a weakness and I can't afford to be weak, not if I want Vegeta to acknowledge me.

Gohan hesitantly opens the door a crack. I can practically hear him gulping as he forces himself to push the door open all the way. I briefly wonder if he was imagining me naked or passed out on the toilet. Eh, he's so innocent, I bet he thought he'd find me on the toilet. His shoulders fall slightly when he sees me standing at the sink.

Our eyes meet. His eyes widen as the tears flow out of mine.

"Dammit." I shutter.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Gohan asks, placing his hands over my shoulders to examine my face closely.

I laugh weakly." I don't know what's wrong. I feel really sad. . . and alone. . . " I absently press my hand against my chest, over my beating heart. ." If this is a normal part to being a woman then I'm getting a sex change!"

Gohan laughs." No you're not. You're too pretty to be a man Bulla. If you were to become a man, then I wouldn't be able to do this with you anymore." His cheeks turn a bright shade of pink as he leans down to kiss my lips. I pull him closer, turning his granny kiss into a real kiss. Well, I try to, but he flails his arms wildly and his muffled protests annoy me enough to end the kiss sooner than what I would've liked.

I roll my eyes as he stutters like an idiot. Sometimes I think Gohan is too pure for me. He was bold enough to initiate the kiss this time, so I guess I have to give him some credit for improving. I cross my arms and patiently wait for him to speak a coherent sentence.

He raises his thumb, pointing behind his shoulder." W-we better eat before the, uh, food gets, um, c-cold." Gohan turns to leave, but I reach my arm out to stop him. He looks back at me questioningly, the pink disappearing from his cheeks.

"Do you like me?" I ask, searching his eyes for an answer. I can never know exactly what it is he's thinking like I can with most people, I blame the thick lenses of his glasses for that. I think he only wears them as shields against my people-reading abilities rather than wearing them to complete his nerdish style. Before six months ago, my type of guy had always been the opposite of Gohan. Bad boys that drank, partied, drove cars and got into trouble with the law- - that was the kind of guy I drooled over, the kind of guy I always imagined myself being with, but none of those guys ever came close to making me feel half full instead of completely empty.

When I was at my lowest- - lonely, depressed, and feeling like I was on the edge of death- - I shrugged and followed my urge to kiss Gohan one day. I was surprised at the heat that surged through my body when our lips met. It felt like someone stuck defibrillator paddles over my chest, pumping a volt of electricity into my heart, spine, groin and bloodstream. It was the best kiss I'd ever had in my life! There was no way we could ignore the obvious spark between us, so Gohan asked permission from my Mom to date me. Nine years apart and complete opposites, nobody imagined we'd make it past three days,but here we are, together and in love six months later.

"Huh, of course I like you. Why would you ask that?"

I smile, wrap my arms around his waist and lean my cheek against his chest. His smell, his warmth. .. it's almost enough to banish the loneliness in my heart. I squeeze Gohan's waist tighter, but it's no use, he can't cure the ache in my heart completely. At least I can go on knowing he'll be there when I need him, when that lonely feeling hits I can relax knowing Gohan can cure it, most of it. Maybe if we did more than just kiss, would that be enough to cure my loneliness completely?

**+ + Bulla + +**

"Thank you for the wonderful dinner Chichi."

Chichi smiles widely, taking the empty bowl that once contained frog leg soup from the place mat in front of me. It took a lot of strength, will, and stubbornness to finish every last bit of the soup. Ew, how could Gohan eat six bowlfuls without puking it all up?All the foods Chichi cooks is bizarre and foreign to me, but it seems like I had more difficulty forcing myself to eat tonight's dinner more than I had to with the other dinners.

I take a sip from my cup of tea when Goten opens the front door- -his eyelids hooded like he'd just awoken from a nap. He scans the room and locks gazes with me, but turns his head sharply as I raise my eyebrows questioningly. What was that about? Did I eat the last bowl of soup or something?

"There you are." Chichi growls, holding a bowl of soup defensively away from Goten, as if expecting him to reach for it any minute when he doesn't look interested in the soup at all. Strange. He usually eats as much as Gohan. He's either sick or knows something about the soup that I don't know. " If you're hungry then tough! We eat meals as a family around here young man, which you missed out on! This is the last bowl and it's going home with Bulla for Bulma to eat."

Chichi raises her head defiantly, smiling smugly as she hands the covered bowl to me. I force a smile as Goten watches blankly. . . yeah dipstick your Mom is being childish. Sheesh, it's just dinner, not even my Mom cares if I'm around for dinner or not. But I guess this is to be expected since both of her twins are complete Mama's boys. Note to self: slowly wean Gohan from his mama.

Gohan stands up from the kotatsu and stretches." Can you take Bulla home little bro? I have to study for a math exam tomorrow."

Goten turns his head towards his bedroom door, I think he just wants to go to bed, but before he can decline Chichi answers for him," Of course he will Gohan. We wouldn't want anything getting in the way of your studies. It's not like Goten has anything better to do right?" Chichi places her hand on Goten's head, forcing him to nod. " That's what I thought. Now get going."

I bow respectfully to Chichi. Goten scratches the back of his head, then extends his arm toward the door," After you."

**+ + Bulla + +**

I place the bowl of soup in Goten's lap so I can wrap my arms around him, partly because I'm cold but mainly because I don't want to fall off the nimbus. Next time I should wear a tighter skirt, one that doesn't blow from the tiniest gust of wind. The smarter option would be to wear pants but what's fun about wearing pants? Nothing! Can only be young once, might as well show the world my amazing figure while I still have it, before I. . . ya know, become old, wrinkled and saggy.

"Is this okay?" I shout so he can hear me over the loud wind.

Goten looks over his shoulder, sharing the same bewildered expression Gohan so often wears. I bite my lower lip, pressing my face between his shoulder blades so he wont see my burning cheeks. Gah! What is wrong with me? Stupid hormones can't tell the difference between Gohan and Goten!

Goten's fingers lightly brush against mine. I curl my fingers in tightly against his solid stomach, resisting the urge entwine our fingers together. His back muscles move slightly as he faces forward again. " Yeah, it's fine. Don't want you falling off."

I nestle my cheek against the warm fabric of his white shirt, inhaling his natural scent, along with the smell of grass and dirt. Ah, so he was taking a nap somewhere, that would explain the strands of grass in his hair. I reach up and swat away the tiny green strands.

Goten looks over his shoulder again. I smile and lean forward to speak in his ear, his cheeks redden as my chest rubs against his back, innocent as Gohan I see." You had grass stuck in your hair. Ya know you shouldn't take naps out in the forest, a bear might come along and eat you. Rahr." I tug at his cheek. He smiles, seeing the humor in my actions. Unlike Gohan, who would've looked at me as if i'd grown two heads, and most likely would've asked if I was feeling okay. Eh, at least Goten gets my humor.

We land in front of the brightly lit Capsule Corporation- - my home. Goten jumps off the cloud first, then takes my hand in his as he helps me off the cloud. I smile," Why thank you Mr. Son."

"You're welcome Madame Briefs."

He follows me into the empty lobby. I sit on the blue-cushioned bench by the elevator and pat at the space next to me for him to sit too. He trusts me completely, and doesn't ask questions, most likely expecting an amusing game, not a reward." Close your eyes."

He hesitates a second before complying.

I have to suppress a growl from deep within my chest at his serene expression. His skin is the color of milk, with a strawberry glow to his cheeks. His midnight black hair is short, with pointy strands that jut out to one side, unlike Gohan whose hair is short and sticks straight up, with a wisp of hair falling over his forehead. No wonder my body is reacting this way, there are distinct similarities between the Son twins. My eyes can plainly see the differences, but why can't my hormones?

Gohan is the older twin, powerful, strong and smart. He's honest and nerdy, but doesn't care what others think. He doesn't live by the fashion rules I go by in the magazines, a trait I admire and dislike in him. It's tough going out on dates when he dresses as the super nerd. Shallow? Yes I am, but I'm Bulla Briefs, people should see the muscular, smart hottie he is. Not the older, book-worm, aspiring scholar geek. Mental Note #2: Change Gohan's fashion sense! I want other girls to see Gohan's above average cuteness!

Goten is younger and. . . dumber. He's been in the same grade since I was five!Of the two he's the one most attached to Chichi, a major mama's boy with a capital "M." But, he's gentle, kind, honest, and has a smaller muscular build then Gohan, most likely because he's never fought a battle like Gohan and trains very little. I love Gohan, but I feel closer to Goten. He hasn't seen his Dad since he was three. I occasionally see my Dad when he stops at Capsule Corp to use the gravity room, restock on supplies, and then he's off to space- - searching for Goten's dad. Yeah he's Gohan's dad too but Gohan spent more time with him then Goten ever did. Like me, Goten has a growing grudge against his father for not being in his life.

Big, big, differences between them. Still, it's hard fighting the urge to kiss Goten with him cute and defenseless right in front of me!

"Part your lips." I whisper, licking my own as Goten does what I command. Why can't Gohan be this submissive?

I let his pouty lips lure me in close, coming to a stop three inches away. . . with my heart beating loudly in my ears. Goten licks his lips, his Adam's apple moves as he takes a deep gulp. He is Gohan's brother, I can't kiss him, that would be a violation of some type of bro code. I love Gohan. I love Gohan. . .

I pull away from Goten with a sigh. Goten's eyelids flutter open as I shove a spoonful of the frog soup into his mouth." Thanks for bringing me home. I know Mom will only throw the soup in the garbage so you might as well have it. Say, ah!"

"Ah,"

I shove another spoonful of soup into his mouth, his lips tug on the spoon as I pull it away. He happily lets me spoon feed him the rest of the soup, not knowing he's quenching a stronger overwhelming feeling than what I need Gohan for. This feeling is natural, one I think every woman has so it doesn't frighten me as much as the loneliness. And it doesn't happen to me periodically like the loneliness, though it does feel just a strong sometimes. Grandma and Grandpa have plenty of pets I use to keep it at bay, and they don't mind.

It's just a maternal instinct, no biggie.


	3. Gohan's Worry

**+ + Gohan + +**

Sitting at my desk, I anxiously tap the end of my pencil against the white sheet in front of me. Sixteen more problems to go, then I can turn off the lights and go to sleep. It's good of Goten to take Bulla home for me, otherwise I never would've gotten this far. Having a girlfriend isn't easy, especially one who constantly needs affection every hour like Bulla!

My eyes widen and I let out a small gasp as different emotions flood through me. The pencil slips out of my hand and rolls off my desk and onto the floor. I lean forward, smiling, and pick up the pencil. Bulla has worked her magic again, my little brother is happy, for now. With my anxiety gone, I speed through the problems, finishing right as Goten walks through the door.

"Feeling better?" I ask, knowing the answer.

Goten closes the door behind him, takes off his shirt, and falls face first onto the twin bed across from mine. He nuzzles his face against the soft blankets before rolling onto his back to stare up at the ceiling. I can't see his smile well from this angle, but I know he's happy from the tone in his voice,the happiest he's been in days.

"Bulla gave me her soup. It was the best soup I ever had, Gohan."

I chuckle." You should tell Mom that. I'm sure she would love to hear it."

Goten shrugs, kicks off his socks and buries himself under his blankets. I watch him for a few seconds, hoping he'll tell me more about why he's happy or more importantly, what it is that's making him act this way. What happened to my little brother? He used to talk to me non stop about every little thing that popped into his head. He used to laugh loudly like Dad and eat the most at dinner, always begging for seconds. Why. . . why does my brother hate me?

"I don't hate you." Goten mumbles, poking his head out from under the blankets. I smile thinly. He can still feel my emotions the way I can feel his, we're still connected. . . barely.

"This isn't like you Goten," I sigh, turning off the lights and settling into bed. Goten turns over so he is facing me. I remove my glasses and lay them on the wooden nightstand separating our beds." Mom and I are worried about you. You hardly ever eat or talk to us anymore. Why is that Goten? Are you mad at me? Did I do something wrong?"

Goten's body slowly rises and falls beneath the blankets as he watches me. I frown at him, hoping he can feel my worry and anger at him for not telling me anything. We're supposed to be brothers! He should be able to tell me anything!

"Are you going to marry Bulla someday?" Goten whispers, surprising me.

I consider steering him back to our original topic of what could be upsetting him- - I doubt it has anything to do with Bulla, but decide against it. Whatever is bothering my brother, he'll tell me in his own time. I feel better knowing he doesn't hate me. I scratch my eyebrow while thinking about my answer. " Yeah, I guess so. It's hard to imagine my life without her."

Bulla needs me. I can never leave her.

Goten silently turns over so his back is facing me.

I gaze at Goten's back, hoping he'll turn around and talk to me some more. The minutes tic by and I'm on the edge of sleep when Goten speaks to me again." I don't hate you Gohan."

"I believe you," I yawn.

Stop trying to convince me, little brother. I know you don't hate me. I'll always believe you, always.

*** It's a small chapter. I just realised it's hard trying to tell a story as three different people (Gh/B/Go). I'm just going to stick to Bulla/Goten POV and add Gohan when I think I should. ;)**

**Let me know how this story is going so far. Did this chapter make sense at least? I feel like it didn't somehow.**


	4. Bulla's Hugs and Kisses

**+ + Bulla + +**

My friend, Emi, leans into my ear and whispers," Mrs. Baka is going to kill him one of these days."

I think today is that day.

"He's such an idiot." I groan, pulling my cheeks in embarrassment. Everyone knows I'm his friend but when he does things like fall asleep in class, moan, whimper, and mumble my name. . .I wish people didn't know we were friends!

"Bulla. . .Bulla.. . BULLA!" Goten screams, his arms twitching on his desk like a dog chasing something in its dream.

I sink low in my chair as my classmates giggle and gossip with each other. I lift my cool notebook and press it against my cheek to lower my temperature- - this is too embarrassing! I think I'm going to die! Why can't Goten have these dreams in the privacy of his own bed like a normal man? Why am I even in his dreams? I'm his brother's girlfriend for Kami's sake!

If I wasn't mad, I would've jumped in the aisle and pleaded with Mrs. Baka to go easy on him, but as Mrs. Baka draws near, I hop from my desk, glance down at the bucket she's carrying, and mutter darkly." Do it."

Mrs. Baka's eyes twinkle evilly.

The boys sitting around Goten, and in his row, quickly abandon their desks as Mrs. Baka approaches. None of us are sure how this will play out. Goten is sweet and never gets angry, will this cruel but easy-to-see-coming attack push him off the edge? The whispers grow louder as my classmates place bets on Goten's reaction while some dig out their cell phones to record everything. My anger quickly dissipates as I study Goten's twitching hands and focus on his voice.

His voice is screaming my name in frantic gasps and his arms are moving like he's fighting someone. Goten isn't having a rated R happy dream. He's having a nightmare. He's having a nightmare about me. Before I can stop her, Mr.s Baka raises the bucket over Goten's head and spills ice-cold water over his head. Everyone holds their breath, expecting Goten to jump to his feet at any minute and punch Mrs. Baka.

None of us laugh at Goten's delayed reaction. He doesn't scream like a girl or try to punch Mrs. Baka. He lets out a startled yelp, studies his palms for a second, then quickly jumps up which causes everyone to flinch. Panicked, Goten's eyes search through the crowd of classmates.

I close my eyes.

Don't look at him. Just sit down, gather your things and find Gohan.

Ignoring the voice of reason, I slowly open my eyelids. Our eyes meet, and suddenly nobody exists except him. The worry disappears from his dark eyes and he relaxes, well, for a second, then Mrs. Baka is grilling into him.

"Mr. Son! I've told you over and over that I will not tolerate this kind of behavior!"

Goten gives Mrs. Baka a genuine smile, rubs the back of his head and chuckles nervously in an attempt to weasel out of any punishment. His last punishment was embarrassing for all of us, Mrs. Baka had taken the time to read Goten's "_Why it's wrong to sleep in class_" essay for the entire period, then pointed out his mistakes and spelling errors. Everyone in class had to point out at least one error before being allowed to go home.

I shouldn't have looked at him.

Seeing him in his soaked shirt and his pitiful eyes only made my heart ache. I want to run to him. I want to hold him and. . . kiss him. I place my hand over my chest and bunch up the material of my shirt, wishing I could squeeze my heart at the thought. Me kiss Goten? How could I even think that! What is wrong with me! I love Gohan. . . I love Gohan. . .

The bell rings, breaking me from Goten's trance. . .kind of.

"Just a hug," I tell myself as I stuff my notebook into my book bag. I haven't seen Goten all week, now that I think of it. Normally he escorts me to all of my classes- - even the ones he doesn't take- - and to and from home on the days Gohan isn't able to escort me himself, but he hasn't been doing that lately. Everyday this week after every class he's sent me a text message saying he's too busy or is meeting up with another friend. I hadn't thought much of it, I'm glad he's taking time off from being my 'shadow' and doing other normal things, but I guess I've missed him more than I originally thought.

Mrs. Baka wacks Goten on the head with a rolled up newspaper and hurries to the front of the class, reminding everyone of our projects we need to finish over the weekend. I wait for most of the students to clear out of the classroom, so I am actually able to walk down the aisle to Goten's row. I smile to myself as I imagine ways to tease Goten for falling asleep in class again. His cold stare forces me stop. My right foot hovers an inch above the floor, hesitant to move under Goten's stare.

His dark eyebrows are slanted, forming the soft shape of a 'V.' His white, soaked shirt doesn't look so pitiful anymore over his menacing muscles and the veins throbbing from them. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he's preparing himself to fight me, but I seriously doubt it. He's Goten, the sweetest guy I know. He would never hurt me. If he even tried, I know Gohan wouldn't let him get away with it.

Nor would I go down without neutering him first.

Scowling, I stomp my right foot on the hard floor then my left foot, resuming an angrier pace as I walk towards Goten, my heels echoing loudly with each step.

Two girls finishing off today's assignment glance back at me from their row in front of Goten's, slightly curious as to whether I'm going to slap him, I guess. I'm seriously thinking about slapping that look off his face. Why is he looking at me like I've betrayed him? It's not my fault Mrs. Baka poured a bucket of water over him!

I'm two desks away from reaching him, when he suddenly flings the books from his desk in front of my path, forcing me to tilt my head back to avoid getting hit by a spiral notebook.

"Stay away!" He shouts, backing up to the open window.

I casually comb my fingers through my long hair and sigh." Don't blame me because you fell asleep in class again. It's not my fault you don't- -"

Emi, the girls in the next row, and a few other students who stayed to ask Mrs. Baka some questions gasp as Goten jumps out the open window. They rush to the windows and are amazed that Goten didn't break his legs from jumping from the third story. Among the group is a woman with black pigtails, fighter's gloves, wearing an ugly baggy t-shirt with determined blue eyes. She turns toward me, holds my stare, then runs out of the room- - most likely to chase after Goten, like she's been doing since she suspected him of being the Saiyaman.

I slowly lower the tip of my shoe onto one of Goten's pencils, crushing it with my strength. If he wants show the world he's a Saiyan freak, then fine! I don't care! If he wants to reveal my boyfriend's identity as the great Saiyaman, then he can do that too! In fact, I hope he does! Gohan needs to stop neglecting his duties as my boyfriend and start spending more time with me than saving the world. But, for Goten to ignore me all week and rudely run off when I'm in the middle of talking- - that I will not let him get away with!

**+ + Bulla + +**

After leaving Mrs. Baka's class, I spend about five minutes puking out blood in the toilet, which keeps me from hunting Goten down. In five minutes I know Goten could be anywhere, so I spend a lot of time brushing my teeth, swishing fluoride, and reapplying my makeup in the mirror.

Emi comes into the bathroom and hands me Goten's book bag, which she kindly picked up from the floor, along with the other stuff he threw during his 'mantrum.'

"Thank you Emi."

I stuff my lip gloss in my bag and give her a quick peck on the cheek. Emi grins widely and covers her cheek with her fingers in hopes of preserving the feeling of my moist lips on her cheek forever. Emi is one of those types. You know, the unpopular girl who likes following popular girls around, hoping that she too will also become popular from the exposure. At least, that's how Emi used to be before she met me.

Maybe she takes admiration and obsession a step too far when it comes to me, especially since she's willing to do anything I ask of her and has a picture calloge of me in her locker, something that would creep out most girls, but I'm Bulla Briefs, it'd take a lot more than that to freak me out. Besides, Emi is a good person despite her strange infatuation for Otters and other 'cute' rodents. Behind her long nose, rabbit teeth, thick eyebrows, swamp-colored eyes, and greying hair is a cheerful, selfless girl I'm proud to call my friend. . . most of the time.

"You're welcome," Emi giggles, lifting her lips to further her rabbit-like smile." By the way, you're boyfriend is waiting outside for you." Snort. snort. Giggle. " He looks a lot like Goten, except cuter."

I bend forward and quickly stand straight, my hair flipping from the force like a whip. Emi mimics me, than says," This is fun, but what's the point of doing this?"

I wink." I'm just sexing up my hair a little, that's all."

**+ + Bulla + +**

I quickly say goodbye to Emi and run out of the school and into the arms of my Gohan, whom grunts and takes a step back from the force of my excitement.

Yes! If there's one person who can make me feel better it's Gohan! He will make the pain and misery go away, no thanks to Goten. All I wanted from that brat was a little hug, instead I got a spiral notebook to my face, which didn't technically hit me but still. My smile and excitement quickly vanishes once Gohan awkwardly pats my head like I'm some type of cat!

"Hey. . ." .Pat. Pat. Pat. " Bulla.. . .I've, missed you too. Haha."

I unwrap my legs and slide from his body, so only my arms are wrapped around his muscular neck. Slowly, I remove his thick glasses and hold his gaze as I slowly lean forward, parting my lips slightly and peering up from under my long eyelashes so he'll get the hint.

His eyes shift away from mine as his hands glide down my soft hair and come to a stop at the center of my chin. Lifting my chin slightly, Gohan smiles, I close my eyes. . . expecting him to ravish my lips like I want him to.

"You're hair looked messy. Don't worry, I fixed it for you," Gohan states, grinning proudly as if he were just named boyfriend of the year. I guess that explains the patting and petting of my hair.

Angry, I shove Gohan away from me and snap his glasses in half. Gohan's eyebrows rise, reminding me of a surprised owl. Before he can ask me what's wrong, Goten walks by, with that annoying girl trailing after him.

"For the last time Videl, I am not the Saiyaman!" Goten shouts, raising his hands like he desperately wants to hit her.

Videl doesn't cry like a normal girl would. With her arms crossed, Videl studies Goten with an amused expression on her face, her fearless eyes daring him to try it. Somehow I get the feeling this girl could take Goten in a fight, but that couldn't be possible. A human versus a Saiyan? No way. No human could possibly be that strong.

"What's going on, Goten?" Gohan asks, his eyes darting from one person to another. I know this look, this is his nervous oh-I-hope-nobody-can-tell-I'm-the-Saiyaman-look.

Goten's face softens, finally noticing that Gohan and I are standing right here next to them. His soft face doesn't last long before being replaced with a scowl, the same scowl he had on earlier as he demanded I stay away from him. Which reminds me. . .

"It's nothing. I can take care of it myself, _brother_." Goten grumbles through clenched teeth.

Gohan's eyebrows furrow and his hands form into fists. I know Gohan is holding back the urge to punch his brother. Well, he's just going to have to wait his turn because I have first dibs.

None of us realise I slapped Goten until he falls to the ground, the sound of me hitting his cheek coming afterwards. Videl crouches beside him, worry etched all over her face as she helps Goten sit up, most of his weight supported by his elbows. Goten wipes the blood from the corner of his mouth and gives me a hurt look, not bothering to stand on his feet in case I decide to hit him again.

With Goten taken care of, I cup Gohan's face, forcing him to look at me as I crush my lips on top of his, letting out a pleased moan. This is the part where he's supposed to wrap his arms around me and pull me in close and take charge of the kiss. He says he loves me, but I need him to show it. Just kiss me back, Gohan, please! That's all I want!

"Bulla, stop." Gohan gasps, after managing to break free from my lips. I cover his lips with mine, thinking he's just being shy. Again, Gohan manages to break free by turning his face to the side," Not in public!" No, no this isn't what I want to hear. I stand on my toes and try to kiss him again, when Gohan grips my wrists tightly and says," Stop it Bulla!"

I pull away from him, pressing my left arm against my stomach and covering my mouth with my right hand, suddenly feeling sick.

Gohan runs his hand over his black hair, looking to the side at the school as he thinks about what to say to me to make me feel better, but there's nothing he can say. Telling me I'm beautiful or saying empty words like 'I love you' isn't going to work on me anymore. I don't think kissing or hugging is going to work for me either. I need more than that, more than he can give.

Tears instantly stream from my eyes as I begin to say the words I know I must." Gohan, I don't think we should- -"

Strong arms embrace me, anchoring me to this one spot as if I were everything. I lift my arms and rest my hands on the back of his shoulders, his damp shirt comforting against my hot skin. "Goten." I breathe out, turning my face so my lips and nose are pressed against the bare skin of his neck. The ends of his soft spikes gently brush against my cheekbone and forehead, reminding me that he is indeed Goten, and not Gohan. I cannot kiss him, but a hug is fine. . . and enough.

Goten's hands slide away from my shoulders, and I do the same, knowing the hug must end. Without looking back to ask his brother's permission, Goten takes me by the hand and leads me away. I stumble, resisting to leave Gohan behind without making up first, but it's either follow or be dragged, and nobody drags Bulla Briefs, so I reluctantly follow after Goten knowing Gohan could stop us if he wanted.

It bothers me that he didn't even attempt to stop us, but I guess it makes sense.

Gohan trusts his twin brother and he trusts me.

We could never betray him.

Never.

*** 'Sup! I hope this chappy satisfies you guys for a while! Next chapter will either be in Gohan or Goten's POV, or maybe both. I know what you're thinking, when is Vegeta going to appear? I plan on introducing him in the next chapter, how will he react when he learns his daughter is dating one of Kakarot's sons?**

**:D **

**I know the answer to that, but I can't tell ya yet.**


	5. Gohan's Princess

**+ + Gohan + +**

I watch my brother lead Bulla away down the sidewalk. Bulla turns her head back at me once, not wanting to leave me I suppose, but I don't stop my brother from taking her. I and the girl beside me continue to stare into the distance, even after Bulla and Goten disappear.

"Isn't she your girlfriend?" The girl next to me asks.

I nod.

"Kind of high maintenance, isn't she." The girl notes, a hint of disgust in her voice.

I chuckle and bend forward to pick up my glasses Bulla had dropped.

" Yeah, she's sort of a princess," I tell her in Bulla's defense while using the end of my sweater to clean my lenses. Bulla is the princess of Saiyans, it's in her blood to be bossy and demanding, but I know that's not the reason she craves affection from me. She never sees her father. Bulma is always too busy to spend a lot of time wither her and she doesn't have any siblings like I do. Her Grandpa is always busy with inventions and her Grandma isn't the best conversationalist. Except for Goten and me. . . Bulla has no one.

I frown at the glasses in my hands. I know that deep down, there's some other reason Bulla has been almost desperate to kiss me, a reason she's not telling me. What could be bothering her? Does she have a hormonal imbalance?

The girl beside me snorts." Princess. Yeah, right."

I study the girl from behind my glasses. So, this is the girl who's been hassling Goten everyday. Pig tails. Black gloves. Short height. Blue eyes. Fierce expression. . . .focused on me. Oh, crap. What if she figures out I'm the Saiyaman? Ah, she's looking at my watch! I better scram before she makes the connection!

"I. . . better get home." I speak loudly, so she'll know that's where I'm going and nowhere else. I begin in the opposite direction, but quickly change to where Bulla and Goten had gone." Ha, ha. Home is this way."

"Wait."

I freeze.

The girl looks down at my watch.

I gulp. Why is she studying it so closely? Does she know this triggers my costume?Maybe I should push her and make a run for it. . .

The girl looks up at me with her wide eyes. I raise my eyebrows, surprised that she is capable of displaying an expression besides a scowl. Her face brightens as she smiles, reminding me of my mother when she's happy about something.

"I have to go to my Dad's dojo now. It was nice meeting you. . ." The girl arcs her eyebrow.

"Gohan." I stammer." My name is Gohan."

"Gohan." The girl nods her head approvingly." I'm Videl. I go to school with Goten. Has anyone ever told you the two of you look a lot alike?"

"We're twins." I admit.

Videl nods her head again, slowly. We stand in awkward silence. I hesitantly raise my hand in a little wave and walk away, feeling Videl's eyes boring into my back like lasers. I pull my shoulders back, forcing myself to walk straight in case she decides to scold me for slouching like Mom would.

I don't relax until I'm completely out of Videl's sight, even then I constantly glance behind me to make sure she isn't there waiting for me to turn into the Saiyaman. No wonder Goten has been a little distant with me lately. Keeping my secret from her must be a constant burden. I only spent a few minutes in her presence and I'm already stressed!

**+ + Gohan + +**

To my left I notice a large fountain, but that's not the reason I stop in my tracks. My brother is there, standing with his back to me, his hand linked with the depressed blue haired girl sitting on the steps. A pang of guilt washes over me. I should've given her what she wanted. I shouldn't have pushed her away. Gah, I'm such an idiot! Why did I do that? Why? I'm her boyfriend. I'm supposed to give her everything she wants to make her happy.

Goten turns his head away from the fountain, my guilt alerting him to my presence. He spots me standing half hidden behind a tall shrub, where Bulla wont see me.

The corner of his mouth curls. _" You are an idiot."_

I purse my lips and stare at their locked hands. I can feel the calming affect holding Bulla's hand, and having her near is doing for my brother. I can tell having Goten near is calming for her, too. The anger and sadness have left her eyes as she stares at the cement floor, lost in her thoughts.

Why does my brother relax when he's with Bulla? I take a deep breath, remembering the intense pain I felt from Goten when Bulla punched him. . . the hostility when I pushed her away. . . the intense need to comfort her when she was crying was almost unbearable stacked onto my guilt.

_"You think to much,"_ Goten mumbles, turning his head to face the fountain again.

_"You're right."_ I wince, feeling the beginning of a migraine.

Still, I can't look away from their joined hands. I unintentionally envision myself pulling Bulla away from Goten and kissing her like she wanted earlier, or kissing her and leading her to my bedroom to snuggle in each other's arms. . .

Bulla looks up from the ground, the light coming back to her eyes. She frowns at Goten's hand, which is trembling slightly.

_"What's your problem? You're going to hurt her."_ I tense, readying myself to pry her hand away from Goten's tightening grip.

Goten turns his head in my direction again. His eyes reminding me of a vicious wolf ready to attack. Images he envisions flash through my mind like a movie. Super glue. Bricks cemented together. Handcuffs. Magnets.

I sigh, shutting out his thoughts. I wave at him, letting him know I'll go now. I wont take her away yet. He can still hang out with his friend.

Goten hops from the edge of the fountain. Bulla nearly loses her balance as Goten pulls her along, refusing to let her hand go.

_Mine._ I think, hearing an echoing voice inside my head.

Instead of going home like I planned, I change my direction toward's Capsule Corporation. Even Capsule Corporation is farther away from Bulla then I'd like to be.

*** I know I said Vegeta would appear in this chapter but. . . . Gohan didn't want a short chapter, so I was like _'okay.'_ so I gave him a bigger chapter,lol. Worst excuse ever, right? Hmm, Vegeta wasn't ready to make an appearance yet, he was still fussing over his wardrobe and getting his face on. . .. was that more believable? This story is super fun to play in my head, it's like a movie; a movie that skips.*rubs hands together like an adorable raccoon* I can't wait to get to the good stuff.**


End file.
